worldsaversfandomcom-20200215-history
Ki (Power)
Ki is both a simple and complex thing to explain. Ki is spirit energy that flows in all life, much like Aura does. But unlike one's natural Aura, which is not someone anyone can just tap into and use, Ki has the potential to be used by anyone if given enough training. Ki is often called willpower energy, due to the fact that it's strength and power is dependent on the users own willpower. Ki can more easily be used by Aura and Power humans and demons, but again, anyone can learn how to use it with enough training. Ki does not follow the same rules that other powers follow, as in a way it's not a power at all, but a persons spirit put into physical form that can be used for battle. Ki can do a wide range of things. The main use is that it can it can be used to create energy attacks to attack foes. The base power of these attacks depends on a few things. One, a warriors will power, where as long as the user has the will to fight, the Ki will reflect that in it's power and stay strong. Two, how much training one has in using Ki, as the better you know how to use it the stronger it gets. Three, the users remaining stamina,while even if a warrior is tried their will can keep the Ki going strong, if they are very weak Ki will lose much of it's power in order to keep the user from using to much and dieing. If the user is at full health, Ki is at it's strongest. Ki's effectiveness on foes also depends on their own connection to Ki, so if someone is far more skilled in Ki attacks, they can more easily block or make others Ki attacks useless. They bodies natural defense to Ki comes not from if they are powered and have natural defense to power, but based on Ki itself. Powered users already have an above average connection to Ki, so they are slightly more protected from it then normal untrained people. But if one has no training in Ki at all, Ki attacks from someone skilled can be fatal, even if it's just a simple beam or blast. Also, Ki does not aid in the defense of other types of energy, unless being used as a defensive barrier. Powers can strike Ki users just as easily as being a Ki user does not give one any power defenses like powered humans and demons have. Ki does however give one a greater resistance to weapons like swords and guns, as Ki is more physical based. Ki in it's energy form, is dependent on the warriors ability on what kind of attacks can be created. In a way, because it's the warriors will in energy form, attacks can be in any form and function in a near limitless amount of ways. From simple beams, to complex attacks, to simply making someone hit much harder. Ki also works well with power, as they can be combined with almost any power to make them more powerful and unpredictable. Ki, being based off a warriors will and spirit, can also effect their physical body. One can use their Ki to make their muscle mass much larger, or one with a large built body can actually slim down their muscles with their Ki. Those that train their bodies to be become stronger, also train their bodies Ki, so the two are very much connected. When one trains their bodies in such a way, the Ki is what becomes stronger, and makes the person more physically powerful. People untrained in Ki cannot control their body, so it does what it does naturaly, and the body and muscles grow to reflect this change. Ki users that have trained their Ki to a point can change their muscle mass without effecting their strength or striking power, as the body can only grow so much. Most Ki users keep their body mass smaller in order to have more control, and to catch others off guard. Aside from these examples listed, Ki also has a wide range of support skills. Because Ki is spirit energy, almost life energy itself as they are deeply connected, a Ki user can actually heal another person with their own Ki. This can drain themselves and make them weaker, but Ki is one of the quickest forms of healing, as it is directly giving healthy energy to one who needs it. Ki though cannot repair things such as missing limbs, large gaping holes, and mental health though. But it can be combined with powers that can do this, and actually speed up their own healing effects. Ki can also be shared with other people, Ki users or not, and make their powers and striking power much more powerful depending on what amount of energy is shared. Ki can also be used in other types of abilities, the most common is super speed, and teleportation. The greater ones Ki, the greater their speed becomes. And as for teleportation, Ki based teleportation can only be used to go places the user has seen before, and needs to have a calm and focused mind to do so. The only time someone can break this teleporting rule is if they can lock on to another persons Ki or Aura, and they can just teleport to that person. Ki, like other power, can still be sealed off from being used, but the ways to do so are not the same. Lunar energy doesnt block Ki, but some trained in the art of pressure point combat can block the bodies natural flow of Ki, can normally causes one to pass out. There are also other methods. Ki does have a limited amount of use, as the amount one can use depends on the person, but Ki in nature naturally restores over time. Sleep and food seem to restore Ki the fastest. Though Ki cannot be restored if the user is knocked out, and is unable to naturally rest. But unlike power, Ki can be used up if the user is being careless. If all of one's Ki is used or stolen, the person could possibly die just from overuse. Ki users need to be mindful of their Ki, and should never push their Ki past it's limits.